


Sam Winchester, Righteous Man

by theboykiing



Series: Sastiel Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, General tomfoolery, HE IS FULL OF SPITE, Lowkey falling in love via prayers, M/M, Mistaken Identity, and that’s very cool of him, my man’s just doesn’t pay attention when angels are talking, petty Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboykiing/pseuds/theboykiing
Summary: Where Cas wasn’t paying attention to which Winchester was meant to be the Righteous Man and accidentally gets them mixed up
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041246
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	Sam Winchester, Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CRACK BUT GOD HES A DUMBASS. And let’s just pretend no one calls Dean by his name when Cas is around. “Dean Winchester is saved” nah he said “The Righteous Man is saved” thank you for your time  
> Sastiel Bingo fill  
> N3: Free Space

“... do you understand now, Castiel? About Sam Winchester?”

Castiel blinked, focusing on Naomi once more. 

“Of course,” he lied. 

He had no idea what the fuck she had been talking about. Something about the brothers Winchester who were inevitably supposed to bring forth the Apocalypse. He sincerely hoped he hadn’t missed anything important. 

“Good. You may go,” Naomi said, dismissing him without a second glance. 

It was days after the meeting when Cas heard his first prayer from Sam Winchester. 

_ Hey God… or whoever is listening. Please let us find dad safe and alive _ . 

Obviously he was the Righteous Man as the other one- what was his name?- hadn’t bothered to pray for anything. 

At least he figured out which brother was which. 

The other angels didn’t talk about Sam’s prayers, so Cas didn’t talk about Sam’s prayers. But he always listened. 

_ It’s me, Sam. Please take care of Jess.  _

_ It’s me, Sam. Please keep dad safe.  _

_ It’s me, Sam. Help us find the Yellow Eyed Demon so we can’t rest.  _

_ It’s me, Sam. Please don’t let Baby run out of gas. If I have to eat gas station food again I’m gonna lose it.  _

_ It’s me, Sam. Please let this family find peace.  _

_ It’s me, Sam. Please help me find my fucking gun before we have to leave for this hunt.  _

_ It’s me, Sam. Please save my brother.  _

Cas cherished every single prayer sent up by the Righteous Man. 

It was years before Naomi came to him again, this time with a mission. 

“Castiel, your mission is to raise the Righteous Man from Hell,”

_ Finally _ , he thought. 

Finally he would get the chance to meet the Righteous Man, the one who prayed to angels for the safety of his brother and father (never himself). Finally he would meet Sam Winchester. 

Sam Winchester was not what he expected. He was more rough around the edges than Cas previously assumed, but the man had also just been in Hell for quite some time. And his voice wasn’t the same, but since Castiel knew fuck all about humans, he wasn’t going to question it. 

Their first meeting in the barn was confusing. Gone was the Righteous Man who prayed for angels to save his brother. Cas hoped he couldn’t bring the man his faith back. He missed the prayers. 

“... the entire town has to go,” Uriel said with finality and  _ what the fuck _ was going on? 

Uriel had been talking about a witch trying to raise Samhain and now they were annihilating a whole town?

Cas really had to start paying attention when angels were giving out information. 

“Castiel, you’re with me,” Uriel ordered.

Cas nodded. 

“The brothers Winchester will be there,” he added. 

_ Sam _ . 

“We’re not meant to interact with the younger Winchester.  _ Sam _ ,” Uriel stated, spitting the name out like it was venom. 

“Why?” Cas asked.

“He’s an abomination,”

He had not laid siege to Hell for 40 years to have Uriel of all Angels shit talk the Righteous Man like this. 

“But Sam-“

“He’s Lucifer’s vessel, Castiel,” Uriel said shortly. 

Castiel’s thought process screeched to a halt. 

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

**Motherfucker** . 

“Dean Winchester is our mission,”

Dean Winchester was the Righteous Man.

Sam Winchester was Lucifer’s vessel, the boy with the demon blood, the one whose prayers Cas always listened to. 

_ That explains a lot _ , he thought bitterly. 

“He doesn’t even pray,” Cas found himself saying. 

Uriel scoffed. 

“We need to go. Remember. Do  _ not _ interact with the abomination,”

Just for that, Cas decided he was going to make a point to interact with Sam Winchester. 

They ended up in a house with the Righteous Man (apparently  **not** Sam Winchester) and the other Winchester brother (apparently Sam Winchester). 

“Cas?” the- Dean. **Dean** asked. 

“You’re Castiel?”

_ Oh _ . 

There he was. The boy who prayed to angels. He was taller than his brother with shaggy brown hair and more beautiful than the sun. 

How could Cas have possibly mistaken Dean for Sam?

“Oh… my g-god. I mean- I… I’ve heard so much about you,” Sam said.

_ I would die for you _ , Cas decided. 

He ignored the disgusted scoff that left Uriel and crossed the room towards the younger Winchester. 

“Sam Winchester,” he said, clasping the offered hand in both of his. 

“The boy with the demon blood,” he added, loud enough for Uriel to hear, and so Uriel would hear his thought process ( _ fuck you Uriel. Look at me touching the boy with the demon blood despite your strict instructions not to because I am better than you please watch me give him the most intimate handshake in the world _ ). 

His dark blue eyes caught on eyes he could only describe as sunflower and  _ oh _ \- what a King he would be. 


End file.
